Cuore oscuro
by WhiteLight Girl
Summary: Ora poteva vederli, enormi e neri più della notte che si preparava ad arrivare, anche se erano ancora a diverse decine di metri di distanza da lei. L'oscurità ondeggiava attorno a loro, era come se il buio li accompagnasse. Probabilmente perché erano loro stessi, ad essere l'oscurità. [Jelsa]


CUORE OSCURO

Elsa corse attraverso il bosco, il ghiaccio si dipanava tutto attorno a lei, sovrapponendosi a strati di neve vecchia di giorni. Era incapace di frenarlo, incapace di sentire qualunque cosa non fosse il suono del cuore che le batteva nel petto ed i ringhi dei cani alle sue spalle.

Il pomeriggio non si era ancora concluso e l'oscurità la seguiva, braccandola, spingendola verso il lago, portandola sempre più vicina a quella che, per una qualunque altra persona, sarebbe stata una trappola perfetta.

Ma non per lei che, in fondo, se solo fosse riuscita a riacquistare un po' del suo autocontrollo, avrebbe potuto usare l'acqua a suo favore, nonostante il suo ghiaccio non sarebbe potuto essere comunque un vantaggio.

I cani stavano prendendo terreno, persi in una corsa sfrenata su una neve che avrebbe conservato solo le sue impronte.

Il vestito le si impigliò in un ramo rinsecchito, lo riportò a sé con un gesto secco che ne strappò l'orlo, ma non si fermò.

Ora poteva vederli, enormi e neri più della notte che si preparava ad arrivare, anche se erano ancora a diverse decine di metri di distanza da lei. L'oscurità ondeggiava attorno a loro, era come se il buio li accompagnasse. Probabilmente perché erano loro stessi, ad essere l'oscurità.

E se loro erano lì, Lui non poteva certo essere lontano. Probabilmente le erano rimasti solo pochi minuti per raggiungere il lago, prima che le fossero addosso.

Si piegò in avanti, i talloni che le dolevano a causa delle scarpe scomode ed i passi stentati per via della neve e del ghiaccio.

I suoi poteri avrebbero dovuto aiutarla, ma era incapace di controllarli e non facevano che ostacolarla.

Ad ogni passo il piede le affondava nella neve per metà, finché quella non si congelava diventando ghiaccio scivoloso e facendola arrancare in avanti.

Le braccia tese, i palmi rivolti in avanti, la nuvoletta di condensa che le si fomava davanti al volto ad ogni respiro ansante, quando vide la superficie del lago scintillare attraverso gli alberi quasi non le parve vero.

E, nonostante la fatica ed il fiato che le mancava, sorrise.

Uscire dal bosco non la fece sentire più allo scoperto, né le diede l'impressione di essere più esposta, e neppure posare i piedi, uno dopo l'altro, sulla superficie del lago congelato, le fece pensare a tutte le cose che sarebbero potute andare storte.

La luna, sopra la sua testa, era già sorta, e si rifletteva sul pavimento di ghiaccio che aveva davanti; uno spettacolo così fragile e magnifico che avrebbe potuto spezzare il suo cuore.

Se solo fosse stato ancora al suo posto.

E si mosse cauta, un passo dopo l'altro e le ginocchia piegate, i palmi sospesi a pochi centimetri da terra, pronta a pararsi da ogni caduta. Poi procedette carponi, non riusciva a smettere di guardarsi indietro per controllare quanto vicino a lei fossero arrivati.

E lo erano, vicini, tanto che se avessero respirato avrebbe potuto sentirli ansimare.

Eppure non si fermò, così come non si fermarono loro, che non esitarono neanche un istante prima di scivolare sul ghiaccio dietro di lei.

Del loro padrone, però, ancora non c'era traccia.

Elsa rallentò il passo, si fermò, di nuovo in piedi, in bilico, con il rischio di scivolare. Le caviglie rigide, le ginocchia immobili, le gambe leggermente divaricate.

Si voltò, i cani sempre più vicini, i canini di ghiaccio scoperti in ringhi minacciosi.

Vicini com'erano poteva vedere anche lo scheletro di ghiaccio attorno a cui l'oscurità era avviluppata, solido e gelido come il giorno in cui era stato creato.

Rimase lì, immobile, ad aspettarli, e non chiuse gli occhi come avrebbe voluto, quando furono ad un passo da lei.

Loro la accerchiarono, abbaiando, ringhiando, bloccandole ogni via di fuga. Ma di scappare lei non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Il sole sparì oltre l'orizzonte lasciando spazio alla notte, presto la luna sarebbe stata la sua unica fonte di luce.

E, prima che l'oscurità potesse ingoiare Arendelle più di quanto avesse già fatto, Lui comparve.

Emerse dal bosco a piccoli passi, come se avesse a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo, con i capelli ritti e immobili sulla testa, così scuri da non sembrare reali, e con le braccia premute contro i fianchi.

Elsa sospirò, cercò di fingere di non notare quegli occhi azzurri così persi e quella lama che oscillava, infilata nel fodero ben fissato alla cintura

E non si scostò di un passo, quando lui le si avvicinò, né si scompose nel vedere i cani d'ombra aprirgli un varco per lasciarlo passare, ormai docili come agnellini.

Si sfilò un guanto e sollevò il viso, ostentando tutta la fierezza di cui era capace, mentre il suo peggiore incubo si fermava davanti a lei.

«Vostra altezza.» disse Jack Frost, serio come probabilmente non era mai stato in vita sua.

«Jack.» rispose Elsa.

Seguirono alcuni attimi di silenzio in cui l'oscurità attorno ai cani si dissolse, lasciando intravedere la loro vera natura, ma durò solo un istante. Così come un solo istante parve durare la consapevolezza negli occhi del ragazzo.

Elsa strinse il pugno nudo, premendolo contro la schiena perché lui non lo vedesse, e serrò le labbra.

«Il mio signore ti rinnova la sua proposta.» lo sentì dire.

«Il tuo signore?» rispose Elsa. «Credevo di essere io, la tua signora.»

Jack Frost sorrise, l'oscurità appannò i suoi occhi, ma non rese meno affascinante il suo sorriso, nonostante quello fosse animato da un riflesso di perfidia che fino a quel moment non gli era appartenuto, ma che ribolliva in lui senza controllo.

«Pitch Black non accetterà un no come risposta, lo sai.»

«Non posso accettare.» gli rispose. Ed era vero, perché se avesse ceduto, tentennato anche solo per un istante, avrebbe reso vano ogni sacrificio che lui aveva fatto per lei.

Gli occhi le caddero sul suo petto, dove la blusa era stata allacciata con troppa cura, per essere addosso a qualcuno che non sapeva cosa stava facendo.

Lui non osò allungare la mano verso di lei, come probabilmente avrebbe voluto fare. Non avrebbe potuto portarla via con la forza; ogni contatto tra loro era pericoloso, ricordò Elsa. E in quel momento lo sarebbe stato più che mai.

Eppure non le importava; non c'era nessuno, lì, che sarebbe potuto restare coinvolto nel fuoco incrociato, nessuno a cui i loro poteri avrebbero potuto nuocere.

Elsa strinse il guanto con la mano coperta, fece un passo verso di lui.

«Jack.» sussurrò, anche se non avrebbe saputo davvero cosa dirgli, perché non esistevano parole che potessero esprimere davvero quello che provava.

Tese il volto verso di lui, ad ogni centimetro che veniva meno tra loro il freddo si intensificava, le nubi nel cielo si incupivano, i fulmini illuminavano il bosco e il lago, dove l'intreccio dei loro poteri cristallizzava tutto quello che trovava sulla sua strada.

Cani di ghiaccio ed ombra compresi.

«Guarda cosa mi stai facendo fare.» gli disse, gli occhi socchiusi ed il calore che le risaliva sulle guance.

Lui si tese verso di lei, il vento si sollevò scuotendo i loro capelli, scombinando i loro vestiti e, quando i loro nasi si sfiorarono, si ritrovarono nel centro di un ciclone immobile, intrappolati in un mondo tutto loro che a breve avrebbe distrutto qualunque cosa e, alla fine, probabilmente anche loro.

«Stai facendo tutto tu.» ribatté Jack, la voce bassa, quasi roca, come se non riuscisse a parlare nel mezzo di tutto quel fracasso. Ma Elsa lo sentì comunque.

«No, non questo.» rispose.

Jack inclinò il capo, Elsa sentì il suo respiro solleticarle il mento, sciolse le dita della mano nuda contro il fianco e cercò il coraggio.

«Cosa, allora?» le domandò lui.

Le si sforzò di sorridere. Da lì lo poteva sentire bene, nonostante il fragore del vento, il rombo dei tuoni e il ghiaccio che scricchiolava tutto attorno.

«Mi dispiace così tanto.» sussurrò.

Piegò il gomito e gli infilò la mano nuda nel petto, afferrandogli il cuore pulsante ed ignorando le punture che i cristalli di ghiaccio che si formavano attorno alle sue dita, al suo polso ed al suo braccio. Strillò, e strillò anche Jack mentre gli strappava via il cuore, il petto intatto sotto la pelle ricoperta di brina mentre si accasciava a terra.

Il vento infuriava ancora, Elsa si inginocchiò al suo fianco. Non avvertiva più le dita.

«Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!» ripeteva, con voce sommessa singhiozzando.

Ma non aveva occhi che per il cuore che stringeva nel pugno, vibrante, pieno di vita, ignaro nel suo costante palpitare nonostante l'oscurità di cui era stato forzatamente riempito.

Il cuore che lui le aveva strappato dal petto una volta, quando aveva pensato che non avrebbe potuto controllare tutta quella cattiveria, finalmente di nuovo suo.

E se lo premette contro lo stomaco, mentre cercava la forza di fare quella che pensava sarebbe stata la cosa giusta.

Si sfilò dal petto il cuore di Jack Frost e lo rimise al suo posto, nel petto del ragazzo immobile che aveva davanti.

E tenne il proprio tra le dita ancora un po'.

L'oscurità era sbiadita, lasciando visibili alcune porzioni di rosso intenso qua e là, ma non era abbastanza. Se l'avesse rimesso dentro di sé in quel momento avrebbe soltanto preso il posto di Jack nei piani di Pitch Black, lo sapeva bene, e sarebbe stato tutto come lui aveva voluto fin dall'inizio. Ma non aveva scelta, quindi premette il cuore contro il proprio petto e lo lasciò scivolare dentro.

La sentì tutta, la malvagità che iniziò a scorrerle nell'anima allora, e le parve passata un'eternità; quando il dolore fu passato e rimase solo il formicolio al braccio non erano rimasti che rabbia e gelo.

Jack Frost si svegliò diverso tempo dopo, la luna splendeva sopra di lui ed era la sua unica compagnia.


End file.
